Breakfast
by Celena Schezar
Summary: Dante and Vergil have a normal breakfast at the house. Pointless. One Shot


**Breakfast**  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out already, I don't own DMC nor am ever likely to. I only write for my own pleasure and those who appreciate my attempt to create more art with the characters in it. If you could call my work art...

Note: This is a response fic to a challenge set at Devil Tears, a DMC messageboard (find a link in my profile if you wish). The set requirements were:  
It must contain the lines: "My soul is telling me to stop you." and "I thought we were supposed to be twins." And you could not mention: Sparda, the Underworld, or the word power.

Dante stifled a yawn as he sat down at the table, pouring cereal absentmindedly into a bowl. He had obviously just woken up for his hair was skill unkempt, he only wore a pair of pants, and his eyes blinked with sleepiness. He set the box of cereal down after a large mound sat in his bowl and then poured milk into the bowl haphazardly. Some of it spilled on the table, but he merely stared at it awhile before shrugging it off and doing nothing about it. He set the milk jug down and grabbed his spoon, scratching his bare tummy idly as he started to eat his breakfast.

Vergil walked in calmly and stopped to stare at his untidy brother with an impassive face. Shaking his head, Vergil muttered under his breath. "And I thought we were supposed to be twins..."

Dante looked up as he heard his brother's words. "Yea, and what of it?"

Vergil watched disgustedly as minute bits of corn flakes flew from his brother's mouth as he spoke. "Just that, it shouldn't be possible."

Dante frowned up at his twin, wondering what the heck was up with him this morning. _Pssht. Vergil's always like this, what am I talking about?_ Dante just shrugged at Vergil and went back to eating his food.

Vergil walked over to the table with a sigh. "Dante, if you let the milk sit out like this it will spoil. Then what will you do when you want to eat cereal for breakfast tomorrow?" But Dante just ignored his brother and Vergil shook his head in exasperation.

Letting it go, Vergil just cleaned up after his brother while hating his twin for making him do it. _Why doesn't he ever do anything for himself?_ Vergil silently asked himself. _Because he has you to do it for him._ The other half of Vergil's brain answered. _And just why do I do these things anyway? I shouldn't have to!_ Vergil paused mid-wipe, half of the spilt milk still covering the table. Then with another sigh, Vergil finished wiping the table clean. _Because I can't stand it and... I... love him._ He slowly came to the conclusion in his mind. He shook his head at himself while placing the milk into the refrigerator.

Grabbing the bread from a cupboard , Vergil got out two slices and placed them in the toaster. He waited patiently for the bread to turn into toast, leaning against the countertop facing his slouching brother. Idly, he watched Dante eat his breakfast, smirked as his twin slurped the milk, and shook his head as some of the white substance dribbled down his brother's chin. Dante in turn frowned at the offensive liquid and then wiped it off with the back of his hand. Eventually the milk ended up on his pants as he was too lazy to reach across the table to grab the towel.

_My soul is saying it wants to stop you!_ Vergil jumped as he suddenly thought this loud exclamation, wondering just where that had come from. Covering up his startled response by smoothly walking to the table, he did exactly as his thoughts had been reflecting on. He grabbed Dante's hand to stop him from wiping the milk on his already dirty jeans, Vergil guessed he slept in them again, and grabbed the towel and placed it in Dante's hand. "Here, use this instead, moron."

Dante stared at his brother, gaping with his mouth full at Vergil's remark. Smirking, he replied. "I thought you were above name-calling, Vergil? I guess you're not so high and mighty after all." He began to scoop up another spoon of cereal, but it never made it to his mouth as suddenly he was on the floor.

Dante looked up at his brother, who simply smiled down on him with a smug expression on his face. Grumbling, the younger twin pulled himself off the floor and righted his chair. Vergil tucked his foot back underneath him before the upset twin could figure out how he had done it. Then walking calmly back over to the counter, he arrived just in time for the toast to pop up. Grabbing the pieces carefully, he set them on a paper plate. He covered them both with butter and then stepped back to the table, sitting down next to his brother without looking at him.

The rest of the morning meal was eaten in silence with Dante periodically glaring at his older brother and Vergil completely ignoring him except to smile smugly once in a while.


End file.
